


About Them Boys

by iwannadance (gurajiorasu)



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/iwannadance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m thinking about Sou,” Fuma explained without being asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Them Boys

Kento glanced to Fuma once again. They were watching movies - it was Fuma's idea - but it seemed that the movie was the least thing in the world that Fuma put his attention on. The light was dancing on Fuma's face, accentuating the blank stare and unfocused expression. His brows were slightly furrowed, indicating that there was something bothering him.  
  
Kento wanted to ask, but he decided that it's best to just wait. He folded his arms and continued watching the movie even though it didn't interest him anymore. He didn’t even rest his head on Fuma’s shoulder like he would usually do, Fuma was too drowned in his own thoughts that Kento didn’t feel like disturb him.  
  
When finally Fuma groaned and pulled him closer, Kento smiled.  
  
It’s time to talk, at last.  
  
“I’m thinking about Sou,” Fuma explained without being asked.  
  
Kento grabbed the remote and shut the television down. He turned all of his attention to Fuma, “What about Sou?”  
  
“How do I explain this..,” Fuma threw his head back and closed his eyes, “It’s just... I’m worried about him.. I feel.. bad.”  
  
Kento exhaled, he knew what this was about - it’s been on his mind too. He rested his back on Fuma’s spread arm and asked with a low, serious voice that somehow soothed Fuma, “Is there anything I don’t know about yet but need to?”  
  
“No, no,” Fuma answered immediately. But then he faltered, “Well.. he looks.. kinda tired lately.”  
  
“You do too,” Kento said. It’s not like it’s a weird thing for them to look tired. Especially off camera.  
  
“No, it’s not it,” Fuma grunted and ruffled his own hair. It was hard to say what he meant.  
  
Kento sat up straight and looked at Fuma, “Do you see something that I don’t? Tell me.”  
  
“It’s just..,” Fuma slumped further to the couch, “I think it’s getting really hard for him. He has to keep up with all this.. _inconvenient_ arrangement.”  
  
“We all have to,” it’s not like Kento was being difficult or anything, but he figured that when discussing this topic, someone had to throw in some balancing sense or they all would end up with uncomfortable and guilty feelings.  
  
They didn’t need it for now. They needed to thrive, that’s why.  
  
Kento had thought about it over and over again and he deemed that moving on together and casting away all poisonous thoughts were the only things that they could do.  
  
“But it’s harder for them,” Fuma massaged the bridge of his nose, “With all the things that people have been whispering about, with their difficult positions, and - let’s don’t forget - minding that they’re still far too young to be in this mess..”  
  
Fuma played with his own fingers, Kento waited. Kento wanted to state that two years - or five, in Marius’ case - of age difference wasn’t that much but he swallowed it. Fuma wasn’t finished yet, he knew.  
  
“And Sou.. he has Marius besides himself. And the others.”  
  
“ _We_ , Fuma. _We_ all have Marius besides ourselves. And the others.”  
  
“Let’s face it, Kento, Sou has more responsibility over Marius than us,” Fuma closed his eyes again, it was like he’s terribly tired, “They’re.. on the _exact_ same boat. It might not be so apparent but I can see how Sou gives his best to- to-”  
  
Fuma’s words were cut midway and he just exhaled deeply after it.  
  
Kento rubbed Fuma’s arm as a calming gesture. It’s slightly amusing that Fuma was a big bully in front of camera but such a huge worrywart off. Fuma was the kind of person who didn’t like to show his affection as it is and Kento was glad that he’s the only one who could see it plainly like this.  
  
“I just- He deserves to have fun. He deserves to not thinking about what to say and how to behave. He deserves to be a proper teenager and let it all out. He deserves so much more. Marius too,” he said with the same amount of concern as what a father would give to his sons.  
  
Kento smiled despite the heavy topic. He liked his Fuma like this; all caring and showing his true sweet self. Fuma might like to be an annoying man in front of the world, but Kento knew that deep inside, Fuma was the most attentive person in the world.  
  
So, swallowing down the urge to remind Fuma that he’s practically a teenager too not so long ago, he asked, “Did he say something to you?”  
  
“Who? Sou?” Fuma asked back, “No. He didn’t say anything. I just.. I see him and I notice things and.. I just don’t want him to feel like he’s alone.”  
  
Kento smiled and reached to cup Fuma’s cheeks. He pulled Fuma so they were staring each other’s eyes, “Who said he’s alone?”  
  
There’s this helplessness in Fuma’s eyes that made Kento want to just kiss the breath out of him.  
  
“Hey,” Kento said in an almost whisper, “He has Marius. Marius is not a useless kid. He’s not even a kid anymore. He has grown up well, we all witnessed that. Time doesn’t only give him those ridiculously long limbs, you know.”  
  
Fuma wanted to look down but Kento’s hands kept him from doing so.  
  
“They have Shori. Our sweet Shori would never leave them alone, would he?” Kento’s face was just a few centimeters away from Fuma’s, “They have me too. You know I’d do anything for this merry little group of ours and - _damn,_ Fuma - don’t you dare differ them from us because I swear, I’ll break up with you if you ever do that.”  
  
Fuma threw a scandalized face that screamed _I’d never do that._  
  
Kento smiled and rubbed Fuma’s cheek with his thumb, “And, Fuma, they have _you_. They have you that will always watch over them and take care of them. They have you that will always worry about them and nervous for them. They have you to run to when everything turns bad, because you will always be there. They have you to look up to. They have you to depend on. They have _you_ , Fuma, and I think it’s enough to face anything because I have you, too, and I’m unbeatable.”  
  
Fuma felt the heat crept on his face. Kento was always good with words but this time it came like some healing mantra. He ducked his head down, hiding the blush from Kento’s eyes. The knots in his chest were unraveling one by one.  
  
Kento smiled wide and gently coaxed Fuma to look at him again, “We’re together on this, okay? We’re on the _same_ boat. One big and maybe imperfect boat, but the same nevertheless.”  
  
Fuma inhaled and exhaled, feeling the weight that had been burdening him lifted up bit by bit. He leaned closer to Kento and rested his forehead on Kento’s shoulder, “No wonder you’re the leader.”  
  
Kento combed Fuma’s hair with his fingers soothingly, breathing in Fuma’s scent and calming himself down too in the process - this topic always got him too.  
Every stroke of his hands were loaded with unspoken assurance. That they will be alright. That they can do this.  
  
“Thank you,” Fuma whispered after a comfortable moment of silence.  
  
Kento shook his head, “No, thank _you_. I wouldn’t be able to do anything if it’s not because of you.”  
  
Fuma smiled and snuggled closer to Kento’s neck and he felt serene. He felt okay. He felt alright.  
  
Kento exhaled a quick breath and relaxed his body. The heavy air was dissipated little by little. Then, Kento patted Fuma’s back as a sign that they’re ending their serious session and said in a much lighter tone, “So, will you keep taking care of our sons together?”  
  
Fuma snorted a laugh, his arms found their way around Kento’s waist, “Sons? Little brothers sounds more appropriate.”  
  
“But you sounded like a worried mother!” Kento laughed, glad that they’re back to their normal state again.  
  
“Mother? If we’re about to play family, then I’d be the father, not the mother. You are the mother,” Fuma complained but there’s no heat in his tone. He pressed his body closer to Kento and found it really, _really_ comfortable.  
  
Kento laughed even harder, “Will I be a fabulous mother?”  
  
Fuma chuckled, “You will.”  
  
Kento pulled Fuma with him and they’re lying on the couch now, with Fuma on top of Kento. Kento’s hand played with Fuma’s hair absentmindedly and the pleasant silence fell upon them once again.  
  
“Fuma,” Kento called out after some minutes.  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“We’re not _playing_ family. We _are_ family,” Kento declared in all his seriousness.  
  
Fuma felt warmth surged into his chest like a flood. There’s another moment of silence before Fuma mumbled, “Kento.”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“I will,” Fuma answered the unanswered question and surrendered as Kento sealed the promise with a kiss.


End file.
